The Lost Hero OLD Version
by TwilightTheHedgehog
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to Silver after he defeated Iblis? Here is a story based on that. My OC TwilightXSilver. Based on the timeline in which Sonic doesn't destroy Solaris.
1. Chapter 1

_The world used to be an endless nightmare, covered in flames and darkness. There was no sunlight for the air was thick with smoke and ash and the people had no hope or faith and had to live in fear for their lives with each passing day. The reason why it was like this was because of Iblis or as most called the "Flames of Disaster". Iblis was a god of a sort and no matter how many times you destroyed him, he would always rise again: Like a phoenix from it's ashes. No one thought that he would ever be defeated... Until one day the sun light came and every one looked up across the lava filled lake to see a hedgehog; a silver hedgehog.  
Every one cheered and their hopes were returned but, when they looked up once more to see their savior, they saw that he had vanished. Since that day nobody has seen that hedgehog and most say that he had fallen to the flames in exhaustion while others say that he is still alive... and is watching over them._

At that time I was 13 but, it being four years later, now I am 17. My name is Twilight; I am a black hedgehog with blue tipped quills and I have crimson eyes. There is a greenish birth mark on my forehead in the shape of a diamond and for clothing I wear a no sleeved red top that has blue trimming and pants to match it. A blue sash is tied around my waist and on that sash to the left is a yin yang sign. It's a cliche symbol but I am too fond of it to make my own. On my cheek I wear the mark of the dragons which use to state who I was back in the days of terror.

_After the first rain fall started, it went on for about 100 days and nights causing the flames to disappear and the lakes of flame to turn to lakes of cool blue water. The Grass and trees soon started to grow back and people started to clear the land, build homes, make gardens, and raise animals for milk, wool, and food._

"Life is as it should be now... and it's all thanks to you..." I said to myself as I looked up at the statue of the silver hedgehog. Closing my eyes I think about the past and how I had to fight Iblis to protect the people... But, now I am no more than a girl to point at and say "Look at how pretty she is today!" I don't even use my power anymore. I shook my head before turning away from the statue to head down the old, dirt road. I take a right turn and find myself walking towards the lake where, with a small smile, I decided to stop for a rest as I sit at it's edge and slip off my shoes so as I may dip my feet in the water. I looked at the place where the hedgehog in the stories had defeated Iblis. Many people have tried to go up there to find clues as to what had happened to him, but all have said that they could go no further then the edge of the forest. No one knows why but for some reason they have to stop there, like some sort of force is keeping them out. I would have gone to see if it was true myself but then I just thought "what's the point if I was just going to have to turn back?".  
As I thought I took my CD player out of my hoodie, turned it on, and listened to the first song. I took out one of the phones and started singing to it. The song that came on was known as "One last Breathe" by some guy named "Creed". It's an old song... by two hundred years but I still enjoy it as I sing to the lyrics "Hold me now, I'm six feet from the edge and I'm think'n maybe six feet ain't so far down.." and as the music goes I sway a little and bob my head to the beat. I know I must look stupid but, I don't care. I love my music. When the song was over I turned off the CD player and put it back in my hoodie, got up, put my flip flops on, and started home. I got in right when my mom had made dinner and I went and sat at the table.  
"So honey how was your day?" she asked as she was placing a plate in front of me.  
"Oh good, I guess." I told her. "Tim asked me out again, I told him no and then I went for a walk around the village, stopped in and saw Mrs. Holiday, and then I took a walk over to the town square." I breathe and then continue "I stopped and rested at the statue before going to the lake and sitting there for awhile... and now I'm here." I give a smile as I finish.  
"Well," she said to me with a small laugh "Your day sounded interesting."  
"Yeah mom, totally interesting!" I said sarcastically with a roll of my eyes.  
She sat down with a plate in front of her and then said "I met some one today."  
I looked up at her and gave her a sly grin "What's his name?" I drag out the last word in a teasing tone.  
"His name is Rick and he just moved here from the village a few miles south of us." she replied, giggling to herself.  
"Is he nice?" I asked.  
"Yes, he is very kind and he has a son about your age too."  
"Oh great, not another guy that can hit on me..." I sighed and slumped a little in my chair as I take a bite of warm pasta.  
"How come you don't give any guy a chance?" she asked, a look of slight disappointment in her eyes. Seeing that, I just know she's thinking about my future as someones wife.  
"Because all the guys in this village are pigs that only think with the head between their legs." I said, quite point blankly.  
She just stared at me before shaking her head "well maybe someday you'll find Mr. Right, but until then you could at least make a friend out of them." she said, shaking her fork at me.  
"Okay mom..." was all I muttered as I finished eating.

After dinner I went to my room and turned on my Memorex CD player and listened to some music. I went over to my bed and laid there and by the time the next song played I had fallen asleep.  
That night I woke and just couldn't get back to sleep. So I decided too go for a walk as I slipped on my hoodie and then went outside, not bothering to turn off my music. I started down the road and took a turn right. I just kept going straight until I had to choose a way to go so, I chose to go right and headed down to the lake. When I reached it I sat down on a bench near the fishing docks as I took out the CD player that I still had in my pocket and started to listen to it. I looked at the water and looked at how the stars seemed to dance on it. I looked up at the moon and saw that it was a full moon, big, round, and almost blinding to look at. It was beautiful, I had to admit, and just to imagine what it was like back before Iblis even existed was like trying to imagine what heaven was like. I sat there and just imagined all the things we may never know... BANG! All of a sudden a loud crash was heard and I stood up. I looked around and saw smoke coming from what looked like my house. "What the..." At the moment, I realized that it WAS my house and I took off like a speeding bullet as I ran to see what happened.  
When I got there people were all around trying to see what was going on. I pushed my way through the crowd too see what it was and that's when I saw the shock of my life; There was my mom, lying there on the ground, unmoving, and not breathing.  
"Mother!" I cried as I opened the gate and ran to her side. I shook her and begged for her to wake up, to open her eyes, to hold me... but, when she didn't open her eyes, I knew that she was gone... and that's when the village doctor came to my side. I was crying by then and clinging to her burnt shirt.  
"Come away, child." He told me and he held out his hand for me to take.  
I looked at his hand and then I looked back at my mother. Before I took his hand I took the necklace, that I had given to her for her birthday, from around her neck; It was a yin yang sign that was in the shape of a heart. I then put it in my pocket and let the doctor lead me away from the sight.  
"What happened?" I asked through soft sobs as we walked to the other side of the yard.  
He sat me down on the bench we had by the rose bushes "We're not exactly sure yet but we think that it was an electrical fire that caused the gas heater in one of the rooms to blow up."  
My eyes widened and I started to breath harder as I realised what it must have been before screaming with my new found agony "It's all my fault! I left my CD player running when I left and then is started a fire and then got too close to the heater and then blew it up!" I sobbed "It's my fault that my mother is dead!" I kept going on and I started to cry harder than I had been.  
The doctor looked at me and said softly "it's no ones fault my dear, how were you supposed to know...?"  
But I just ignored him and kept on crying. He finely gave up on calming me down and so he left. I cried for about 20 more minutes until I finely fell asleep crying on the bench.

In the morning when I awoke I found myself in a strange house. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it said 10:33 AM and so I sat up. I guessed that I was in the living room because it had a couch and a love seat and there was a book shelf over by the door to what looked like the kitchen. There was also a lot of boxes on the floor so I guessed that they had just moved... and it hit me; I was at that one guys house that my mom had told me about. At the thought of my mom I started to cry but stopped when I heard some one enter the room. It was a tall, male cat and he looked to be a little older than what my mother had been. He was carrying a trey filled with food "Are you hungry?" he asked me as he sets the trey down in front of me.  
I just stared at him for a long time before I finally, slowly, shook my head.  
He sighed and nodded before looking up with a small smile "I'm sorry for what happened to your mother, she was a kind woman."  
I nodded my head and told him "you don't need to be sorry." before looking away from him.  
"I know..." was all he said before he went back to the kitchen.

When I had gotten my hair brushed I went outside I went straight to my house... or to what was left of it to look around to see what had survived. I looked in the kitchen and found nothing, I looked in my mom's room and found nothing, and then I looked in my room. When I first saw my room you couldn't even tell it had even been a room. It was completely gone, besides a wall near the back of it but all the furniture that had been there had been turned to dust. I decided to look around anyways thinking that maybe, I might get lucky. At first I found nothing as I sifted with my foot around in the soot and ashes but, as I got to looking by my beside I felt my foot touch something solid. I knelt down to blow the ashe away and I found that my Cd case had somehow survived. It was under a metal chair that had fallen over it. I opened it and looked at each cd carefully to see how damaged they might have been and each one was in the same shape as they had been before the fire.  
After that I went to the back and headed to the barn where we kept our livestock. When I got in there I saw that my 2 horses were still there and that my mom's cow Bell was there. The goat and the 2 sheep that we had were there too. I looked over at the horse carriage and sighed a little. I remembered that when I was little and my father was still alive we had lived in this creeky old thing. But after the Age of Flames had ended, we fixed it up and used it to travel into town in back when he had to get big things. At the memory and thoughts of my mother I felt I was beginning to tear up again and I walked over to the carriage to down on the step that led up to the drivers bench. I sobbed for quite a good time, thinking about my mother and our life once again. I shook my head, wondering why she had, had to go "What did I do to deserve this...?". I yelled towards the celling, half hoping someone would answer me, but, there was nothing but silence as I listened. I wiped my eyes and stood up once more, shaking my head "I can't stay in this town.. I need to get out of here.." I said quietly to myself, deciding that it was the only way I could ever hope to live with my mother being gone. I opened the barn door even more and then went over to one of the horse's stalls.  
"Hey Silverstreak" I said to the horse "did you miss me?"  
Silverstreak was black and has a silverish stripe that goes down the middle of his face. The horse looked at me and then let out a loud snort.  
"I thought so, come on boy." I said as I opened the door to his stall. I led him over to the carriage and hitched him up to it. After I had him secured I went over to the other horse stall "How about you Twilin?" My mom had named her that because she had resembled me a little. She was white and had a black diamond shaped mark on her forehead and her tail and maine were also black. She just gave a little stomp and a snort to answer my question. I smiled at her and led her over to the carriage to hook her up as well. Afterwords I took their reins and led them, with the carriage, out of the barn. When I got them outside I went back in and got all the animal feed we had before I got all of their equipment. After that I went and got the cow, sheep, and goat so I could hook them up to the back as well. When I had everything I climbed up to the drivers' bench, sat down, and taking the reins in my hands I snapped it. Each horse gave a high pitched nay and loud snort as they started forwards. I snapped it again to get them into a trot. When we got to the road we turned towards the village and headed towards town square.

Once I had gotten there I went straight to the Doctor's house. He opened the door and I told him that I was leaving.  
"What!" He gasped in surprise.  
"I'm leaving." I said again "I am going to the next village over to see if I can start a new life over there."  
"But!"...He started to say but, I cut him off.  
"I can't stay here anymore." I prompt "It would be way too painful for me..."  
He looked at me with a sigh before rubbing his neck and giving my a slow, slow nod "Okay... okay... just promise me you will come back someday."  
I looked at him, thinking, before nodding "I promise." and with that I waved good-bye and got back onto the carriage.  
On my way out of the village I bought food and other items with what money I had and soon I was ready. Once I was out of the village it felt strange to me, probably, because I had never been out of it before. I started down the road and not once did I ever think of going back. As we were going I remembered my CD player in my pocket, I took it out, put one of the ear buds in, and turned it's on. I grabbed my CD case, put a different CD in, and zipped the case back up. As the song started to play I started to sing to it "Hello there, the angel from my nightmares, the shadow in the background of the morge... The unsuspecting victim of the darkness in the valley, we can live like jack and sally if we want, where you can always find me, and we'll have halloween on Christmas and in the night we'll wish this never ends, we'll wish this never ends... I miss you, I miss you.." I breathe, smiling just a little to myself "Where are you? And I'm so sorry, I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight. I need somebody and always, this sick strange darkness comes creeping on so haunting everytime... and as I stare I counted the webs from all the spiders, catching things, and eating their insides. My indecision to call you, and hear your voice of treason, will you come home and stop this pain tonight? Stop this pain tonight...? Don't waste you're time on me, you're already the voice inside my head.. I miss you, I miss..." before I could finish singing I felt the tears come.. this song made me think of my mother.  
Soon the song ended without me and as it did we came to a fork in the road. There was a sign that said "Swayworth Village Right" but it didn't say what was left. I thought for a second which way I should take. I did say I wanted to go to the next village to start a new life but, what about going a different way? I didn't know what could be waiting for my on the other path, danger? Even more grief? But, as I kept thinking about it, I felt myself grow excited at the mysterious thought. I wanted to start a new life? Then I'll have a new life, one without a village. "Besides," I thought to myself "A village would just be a painful reminder of my life without my mother... at least going this way I won't have to deal with people and their questions..". I tugged on the reins to turn the horses and before I knew it I was heading towards god knows where.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't long into the day when I finally found out where the unknown road would lead me; A forest came into view in the horizon as we kept up our pace and as we grew closer I could see that, that was where the road would lead me, though, as I got even closer, I saw that the road itself didn't even cut through into the forest. Instead, an old, over grown trail, just big enough for a carriage the size of mine took over. But, it looked like it hadn't been used in a long time. I thought of turning back and just heading the other way when I felt a strange feeling of longing come over me. The wind blew a little towards the trees and it was as if it was pushing me onwards as I felt it grow stronger against my back. I gave a small shutter and made a clicking sound on my tongue to get the horses to move forwards slowly. When I came nearer to the forest an even stranger feeling came over me, as if the trees were calling to me, and as I past under the first of their branches I felt like I belonged there, It felt like every time a bird chirped it was welcoming me home. _"I haven't felt this relaxed since before my mother died.."_ I thought to myself. Finally we came to a clearing and I stopped, thinking to myself that it was the perfect place to camp for the night. I let the animals off, made a fire, and then I got an apple out of the carriage. I went over to Silverstreak and laid my head on him. After a while I got out my CD player again and started listening to music. When the third song came on I couldn't help it, I took in a deep breath and let nature take it's place as my words formed into the words of the song "I'm so tired of being here, supressed by all my childish fears, and if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave 'Cause you're presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone! These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, theres just so much that time cannot erase! When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears, and I held your hand through all of these years but, you still have... all of me...." I breathed slowly and kept singing, ignoring the growing tears in my eyes. I felt like, is some way, I was singing to my mother and that she might not want me to stop. I kept singing until the song ended. After that song I listened to a few more and then I put more wood on the fire. I laid back against Silverstreak and let my hand graze over his fur, patting his belly gently. I was tired, yes, but I was scared to fall asleep. I was scare that maybe something might come while I slept and hurt my animals.. Which wouldn't be good. At all. I sighed a little and watched the fire dance.. it sent chills down my back to watch it. It reminded me of a time before Iblis. Of how the world was thrown into a pit of fire with him alive. I then remembered how I use to fight off his creatures to protect my mother and my people... I remembered how, back then, I had a real purpose and I wasn't just some girl... I was a hero. I sighed, and looked over at Silverstreak who was watching me back "I hope I never have to hear another guy ask me out. Ever. And maybe... wherever we're going, I'll actually be able to make something better of myself. Maybe... I'll actually be useful... like I was back then." I sighed and shook my head again, curling up against Silverstreaks' belly "I hope the fire will keep any bad creatures away.." I whispered to myself before I closed my eyes and, in the process of singing another song, let sleep overpower me. 

**In the forest close by 20 minutes earlier...**

A Silver hedgehog lingered near the edge of a small pool, staring down into his reflection in thought. He appeared to be about 18 in age and, like most males, wearing nothing but a pair of shoes and gloves. His fur had a metalic silverish color to it with a furry white chest. His eyes were a dying a sun, gold in color, but clouded with heartbreak. He seemed to be at home where he stood, slightly dirty from the forest and roughed up by having matted chest fur and leaves in his quills. It was obvious that he must live there.  
He continued to stare into the water, watching the small ripples that appeared at the top from bugs bouncing on the surface and the tadpools shooting from one end to the next. He sighed, turning away from them and looking off into the trees. All at once his ear twitched as a sound found it's way into it, making him blink and strain them to hear what it was. It was singing! And not just the singing of some bird but, the singing of a girl! He gasped to himself and looked up at the sky where, invisible to the naked eye, he could still sense the powerful barrier he had placed around the forest. He blinked, wondering just how in the world this girl had gotten passed it. He had to find out... and with that he stood, using his power to levitate up to the closest tree branch. He shot off then, hopping from one branch to the other as he headed to where the song was coming from.

It didn't take him long to find where the girl had set up her camp. He found the clearing when he saw the light of the fire in the distance and in moments he stood above it, hidden within the trees. His golden eyes gazed over the area, taking in the fire, the carriage, the animals, and finally the girl. His eyes widened at her and how younge she seemed to be. He figured that a girl so younge would never wonder into a forest alone. She appeared, in his eyes, to be at least 15. She looked it for sure. He places a hand on the bark of the tree to hold himself as he leans down for a closer look. She was truely brave if she was going to wonder into his forest all by her lonesome. He looked over at her fire then, noticing that it was dying out. He lifted his hand, about to use his power to place wood on it when the girl suddenly moved. He quickly abandoned the action and sank deeper into the shadows of his tree. The girl placed some old dead branches on the pile and leans back against her horse. She spoke, saying something about being useful or something of the sort and pats the back of her horse. He perked up his ear when he heard her begin to sing her soft song again, a different one, for sure, but a song. She had a sweet voice, he had to admit, and he wondered if she had taken lessons for it. Probably, no one can sing that amazing by nature. He leans against the tree as he watches her, curiosity nagging at him. He ached to let her know he was there, wondering if this girl would welcome company, being as how he'd been alone in the woods for four years without anyone to talk to. He shook his head and banished the thought. He'd just watch her from a distance, and wait for her to leave the forest. 

**Back with Twilight...**

A bird pretending it was an opera singer woke me the next morning. I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes, not daring to open them all the way so the sun wouldn't try to attack them with it's glaring daggers of death. I glanced around the clearing to make sure that all animals were present before I stood and stretched. I did my usual morning routine of popping my neck, knuckles, and back before going about getting everything ready for traveling again. I grabbed an apple out of the carriage to beat down my hunger with before making sure the fire was completely out. I scrapped up some dirt and threw it on the burned chars in order to burry it so it wouldn't cause a forest fire or something. After I was finshed I stood and dusted off my hands "Well, time to head out, I guess.." I say to myself as I turned towards my horses. I stopped then, feeling a slight chill dance it's way down my spine as the feeling of being watched crept over me. I looked behind me and into the trees to see if someone may be there. Seeing nothing I take in a deep breath and sighed, shrugging it off. I then hitched the horses up to the carriage and gathered up my things before climbing into the drivers bench.

I could swear that someone was following me, like, seriously. For the millionth time I looked behind me from where I sat behind the horses. I shrugged it off, again, and looked forward, telling myself it's a bird... or something. We've probably been walking for a few hours by now and frankly I'm getting bored. I flip through my cds, looking through each of the titles I had selected for them to decide which one I wanted to listen to. A smile came to my lips as I find one I hadn't listened to in a long time. I take the disc out and place it in my cd player. The title of the cd was "Gives you Hell" stating that, that song was the very first on it. I press play and smile to myself as the song plays, the words flowing easily off my tongue. I laugh as I remember how much my mother hated me listening to songs like this "When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell! When you walk my way I hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell! If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well, then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell!" I laughed as I sang. I loved this song and it was always fun. I kept going like that for a few more hours until finally we came to a river. I looked it over and frowned to myself as I saw that there wasn't any bridge I could use to cross. I shake my head and look over at my horses "We'll camp here tonight and test out the river tomorrow, alright?" I then climbed down and unhitched the horses. Afterwords I did as I did the night before and made a fire, gathering wood near by and making it as far away from the trees as possible. Once I had that finished I decided fish would be on the menu tonight as I got out my fishing pole and settled down near the river.

Once dinner was over I sat down to relax near the fire, listening to my music again. I was flipping through my cds when I felt eyes on me once more. I growled a little and close the cd case hard in my hand "Is someone there? Hello?" I called, looking around the clearing again, but seeing no one. I looked over at Silverstreak again and he just snorted, looking at me like I was crazy.  
"Don't look at me like that, Silver!" I stuck my tongue out at him and looked around again before going back to my cds. I was sure there was someone there, there had to be. The feeling never left me, not even as I cuddled up in a sleeping bag to go to sleep. I still felt the eyes on me and it was getting down right annoying. I was surprised I even drifted off to sleep as it came.

**Back with the other hedgehog...**

He didn't know why but he found it humours how paranoid his presence made the girl. He had to make sure she didn't try to stay in the forest or do any kind of harm to it.. or to herself for that mattered. He had noticed her cry a few times and it made him hurt inside. He wanted to comfort her when he saw those tears because he too, felt pain. He watches her with intrigued eyes, following her movements and studying them. He found that she was a very odd girl, very odd indeed. But he liked it. It amused him. He liked how she seemed so caring about the animals that traveled with her and it made him want to laugh when he saw how she had stuck her tongue out at the horse.. but only before he realized that she had said his name. He blinked and he had almost lost his balance on the branch he stood on but then realized she was talking to the horse. He sighed with relief and sits down, his eyes still watching her and when she finally fell asleep, he continued to watch. Just until he too fell into a light sleep.

**Back with Twilight...**

It was like thunder when a snapping twig brought me out of my sleep. I looked around and called to see if anyone was there but, like always, no one answered. Nervous, I slowly lowered my head back down on the attached pillow so I could try and get back to sleep but, that wasn't in question when the next loud sound came. I shot up when I heard the sound of growls and the scream of a sheep being taken down. When I was finally on my feet, I saw that the entire camp was being attacked by wolves. I began to panic as I quickly back up to where my horses were. As I back up I stumbled over a branch, making the attackers' heads turn in my direction. I screamed and quickly crawled away towards my horses. I got to my feet and tried to mount Silverstreak but he was too frightened and reared up. I fell back onto Twilin who was much calmer and looked at the wolves as they began to close in on us. The horses both began to back up into the river, swinging their heads and stamping their hooves to try and scare the wolves away. It wasn't working, clearly, as the wolves then launched themselves at us. My eyes shut tight as I waited for what was surely to come next; pain and death.

**With Silver...**

Silver was woken up by the sound of one of the girls' sheep being attacked. He looked too see what was happening when he saw about 18 wolves attacking that girls animals. He went stiff as he saw them turn there attention towards the girl and her two horses. He heard a weird sound coming from the female hedgehog and saw that she was trying to snap her fingers. But he didn't have time to wonder why because at that moment the wolves attacked and so he did the only thing he could do.

**With Twilight...**

I, still having my eyes closed, was starting to wonder why we weren't being shredded into a million peices by the maneating wolves and their sharp teeth so I open my eyes to find the beasts floating in the air about a fingers width away from my face. Just then a figure landed behind the wolves, his hand outstretched towards them with some strange turquoise aura surrounding his arm. I realized that the wolves were also covered in the glowing mist as his hand moves and takes the wolves with it. He releases the wolves as he swings them sharply to the left, sending them all flying into the trees. The last thing I heard of them was their whimpering as they tried to escape whatever strange force had stopped them from killing their meal. I then turned my gaze back to the figure who wasn't glowing anymore. Silverstreak started to stamp the ground so I grabbed his face and stroke it a tad "Silver, calm down." I said quietly. Just as I had said the word "Silver" the figure turned back towards us and started walking in our direction. "Are you ok?" he asked as he came closer.  
I nodded my head "Thank you! We would have been toast if you hadn't showed up..!"  
He stopped a couple feet away, giving a slight nod to my answer. Now that I could see him more clearly in the moon light I felt my heart stop. Standing in front of me, staring at me, and giving him a slight smile, was the hero of my favorite stories; The silver hedgehog that had destroyed Iblis once and forever. I felt myself stumble backwards and fall hard against Twilin in shock "It's you..."


	3. Chapter 3

"You're...you're that hedgehog, aren't you, from 4 years ago..?" I was gawking at him now, purely shocked by what I was seeing.  
He was taller than me by, I don't know, probably an inch or two and he was metallic silver in color. His chest was covered in fluffy white fur that gave you the urge to run up to it and snuggle it. His quill style was unusual and I had to strain myself NOT to laugh when I figured out what I thought it looked like. His golden colored eyes were focused on me as I stammer the question of who he was. He was silent about it for serveral long moments before finally, he gave a slow nod "Yes and I've been watching you ever since you first came to this forest. Now tell me, how did you get past the barrier." his eyes narrowed questioningly.  
"What barrier?" I asked, still quite stunned that I was speaking with the hero most thought to be dead.  
"You mean you didn't notice it?" his eyes slightly widened, taken aback by my answer.  
"No.. I was just following the road that led to this forest." I said, slowly recovering from my shock. I take in a deep breath and shake my head to steady myself.  
He looked at me for a long while before sighing in confusion. He turned away from me and stared at the ground as if he just couldn't wrap his head around my answer.  
"What is your name?" I asked him, taking a slight step towards him.  
He looked up and looked at me from over his shoulder "If you want my name then ask your horse there." he said as he pointed to Silverstreak.  
I blinked a moment before giving a little laugh "huh? How could Silverstreak know what your name is?" I asked him.  
"Oh, so that's his name..." He said to himself before looking up at me and finally saying "My name is Silver.."  
I looked at him with an amused look on my face "Well Silver my name is Twilight." I say in return, giving him a deep, sweeping bow.  
He just stared at me for a moment like I was crazy "I see, and what is your other companions name." he asked, nodding towards the other horse.  
I looked over at my other horse with a small smile on my lips "That's Twilin, named after me because of these," I put my face next to hers and point to our diamond marks "My mom named her."  
"Oh well, your mother must have a good since of humor." he replied, finally letting himself be amused.  
I looked down at the ground as he said that.  
Realizing he must have said something wrong he took a slight step forward and lowers his head to look up at me from where I was looking down "Are you alright?" he asked.  
I looked up at him "She had a great since of humor! You see... she died a couple of days ago in a fire..." I whispered sadly.  
He instantly cursed himself for saying what he had. He had seen the fire from where he liked to stand and look over the lake near to the forest but he hadn't realized that this girl, was a victim of it.  
"That's ok." I said, looking back at him as I swallow away my tears "That's why I am here. To get away from our village and the people that knew me for awhile."  
"Why not just go to a different village?" he asked with a slightly quizzical look on his face.  
I looked at him and smiled a little "When you look as hot as me, You're going to be known far and wide!" I laughed, deciding I'd joke about myself to relieve the air of tension, though, I didn't expect him to agree with me when he says "You've got a point there." with a slightly amused, joking tone.  
I blink and snort out a giggle. I turn away afterwards because I know my face is turning a little red so, instead of looking at him, I survey the horror that the wolves left for me.  
"Do you need any help?" he asked me as he saw me frown at the bloody mess that was once my camp.  
"No I can handle it." I said as my eyes rested on the mutilated sheep in front of me "At least I think I can." I admit before adding "all I know is that I have to get out of this forest before one of my horses get hurt; I think I'll go back to my home village..." Then I looked at him as a question popped into my head "how come you live up here and not in a village?" I asked, curiosly.  
Silver looked away from the still-life chaos that surrounded us and over at me. What I see in his sun colored eyes is more heartbreaking than anything I had ever seen in my entire life "Because.." he started, looking away from me to stare at something distant and unseen "If I had gone to a village, I'd have to tell the story of how I couldn't defeat Iblis myself..." he said, his words bitter to the taste.  
The shock of hearing that chilled me to the bone. Of corse Iblis was dead! If he weren't, then all the life around us wouldn't be here! I was about to speak but was cut off as he continues  
"I couldn't defeat him... so my best friend did. She sacrificed herself to save me and everyone in this world! If I had gone to a village, then I'd be worshiped as a hero when I couldn't even save my bestfriend..." he said, his voice shaking with cold anger and pain.  
I stared at him in alarm and amazement. All this time I had thought the hero to be some strong, noble character when in truth, it was someone who felt he hadn't done a thing besides lose a friend. I feel my heart fill with agony as I look at him, hurt and seemingly hollow inside "Silver..." I begin, wanting to find words to comfort him "I'm S-"  
"Don't." he said quickly, holding up a hand to stop me "I know what you'll say and I don't want an apology from you.." he said, but he didn't say it in a cold voice. Instead, he looked up at me as he took in a breath "You haven't done anything to me that you'd need to be sorry for." he added.  
I nod quickly and try to give him a little smile "Alright... then I won't. But, could you answer me this? Don't you ever get lonely all the way up here?" I asked him, not even trying to imagine what it would be like being all by myself for so long.  
Silver stretched a little before shrugging "I guess so... But I get over it.." he said, before turning away again and looking up at the sun. By now it was coming up and so I told him to gather up anything that hadn't been torn to lovely little shreds and as he did that I hitched the animals up to the carriage. By the time every thing was done the sun was as high as it could get and as I climbed up into the seat I asked Silver if he'd walk or ride. He got up in the seat next to me and sat down. Though, before he climbed in his hand brush against my leg and he quickly drew it back, a little red in the face when he saw me jump a bit at the touch "Sorry!" he said quickly. I laughed a little and gave him a small twisted grin "I t's fine, really. I'm use to it." I didn't say anything more about, even though he blinked at me in a manner that told me I had confused him.

We were soon well over halfway, halfway to where I had first made camp when the question popped up "Why were you trying to snap your fingers when the wolves attacked?"  
I glance at him from the corner of my eye and smile a little "I was trying to do a neat trick." I reply "I can do most anything with the snap of my fingers. Illusions are my specialty but I am able to do some psycial attacks with it too. I was trying to create fire that would pop up around us and scare them away, but, being as how I haven't used my powers in quite a while, I found that I was having a hard time snapping."  
With that answered he nodded and looked forwards again, his eyes revealing how interested he was with knowing that bit of information about me. After that we traveled for quite some time in nothing but silence until I couldn't take it. We were coming close to finally being halfway when I decided I'd listen to my music again. I pulled out my cd player once more and plugged an ear bud into my left ear. I switched on the player before clicking it to the song I wished to listen to "Do you like music?" I asked him before I pressed play.  
.He nodded a little but said "I haven't heard any music for a long time, at least not since I heard you singing the other night.."  
I giggled a little and nodded back "Cool, I hope you don't mind, but I do like to sing when I listen to my music, do you mind?"  
He told me it was quite alright. He even smiled a little when he said it. It made me wonder if maybe he had liked my singing when he had heard it.  
I pressed play then and listened for the singing to start. As I waited my foot tapped to the beat, my head bobbing just so slightly as I got the rythem down in my head. As the words finally came, I felt myself flush as I began to sing and his head turned to watch me "Prison gates won't open up for me, On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'! Oh, I reach for you... Well I'm terrified of these four walls, These iron bars can't hold my soul in and all I need is you... Come please I'm callin'! And oh, I scream for you... Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'... Show me what it's like to be the last one standing and teach me wrong from right and I'll show you what I can be! Say it for me! Say it to me! And I'll leave this life behind me, Say it if it's worth saving me..." I sang softly to the music, pausing every few breaks breathe in and continue. I finished off the song, smiling softly to myself as I remembered when me and my mother use to sing that song together. After a moment of reminiscing on the good days, I finally glance over at Silver.. At what I see, I feel myself break in two. He's just sitting there, staring wide eyed at nothing. He looks like he's on the brink of tears and I can't help feeling that I caused that for some reason. I sigh and look forwards as I take one hand off the reins and place it on his shoulder "Silver... are you alright?" I ask him.  
At the feel of my touch he snaps to and looks over at me "Yeah, Twilight, I'm fine..." he said, before looking away with that same sad look in his eyes. I frown a little and go back to flipping through my music to find one certain song "I'm sorry if that song reminded you of... well, whoever your best friend wa-"  
"Blaze," he said quickly "Her name was Blaze."  
I stopped for a moment before taking in a breath and starting slowly "Blaze... I didn't mean it. But, here," I said as I slip a new cd into the player and press play "maybe this song will help.. it cheers me up when I'm a little sad about... well, everything that's happened to me." I say to him before I take in a breath to sing to the song Cry by James Blunt "I have seen peace, I have seen pain, Resting on the shoulders of your name... Do you see the truth through all their lies? Do you see the world through troubled eyes? And if you want to talk about it anymore, Lie here on the floor and cry on my shoulder, I'm a friend..." I sang, breathing in at this beak before continuing with his eyes on me once more " I have seen birth, I have seen death and lived to see a lover's final breath... Do you see my guilt? Should I feel a fright? Is the fire of hesitation burning bright? And if you want to talk about it once again, On you I depend. I'll cry on your shoulder. You're a friend..." I glance at him with a small smile. He blinks and looks away from me but I can tell by how his ears flick in my direction that he is still listening to me quite intently "You and I have lived through many things... I'll hold on to your heart. I wouldn't cry for anything, But don't go tearing your life apart..." Breathing here, I let it out slowly before I continue with my eyes staring in front of me "I have seen fear... I have seen faith... Seen the look of anger on your face. And if you want to talk about what will be, Come and sit with me, and cry on my shoulder, I'm a friend... And if you want to talk about it anymore, Lie here on the floor and cry on my shoulder, Once again... Cry on my shoulder, I'm a friend...." At some point during the end of my song, I had ended up closing my eyes, though, I have no idea when I did it. I opened them then and glanced over at Silver, hoping that I had cheered him up even a little.  
He looked at me with a halfhearted smile "That did help, thank you." he said, But I knew that he was lying.  
I looked up at the sky and thought that he must really miss her, Just like I really missed my mother. My thoughts were interrupted by Silver asking me a question. "What?" I asked him, blinking "I was thinking and so I didn't hear you..."  
He rolled his eyes before asking again "I asked you to stop, I would like to show you something." he said in his quiet voice.  
I gave him a questioning look but pulled back on the reins anyways to make the horses stop. I turned off the CD player and jumped down from the carriage as he went over to a bush and pushed it aside. There before my eyes was a trail not wide enough for the carriage but big enough for the two of them to walk on side by side. He told me to follow him and so we started down the trail. As we were starting to leave Silverstreak started to snort and stamp his foot on the ground.  
"Silver, I can't leave the horses behind." I sighed, stopping to go back and comfort the male horse.  
He looked over at the horses before he spoke, a small smile playing on his lips "What if we rode them to where I'm taking you?" then he added "besides we'll get there faster."  
I nodded at the idea before going behind the horses to unhook Silverstreak and then lead him over to Silver "You can ride him." I said as I gave him the reins. Then I went and did the same with Twilin. As soon as I got her saddle on I mounted her and then rode her over to Silver. Silver had already turned the horse to the trail. "Are you ready?" he asked.  
"Yep!" I giggled a little, giving him a bright smile as I began to feel myself grow a little excited. He smiled a little at me and started to lead the way down the trail, telling me to duck when a low branch appeared too close to their heads and telling me to watch out when a hole or two appeared that could cause harm to their horses "So, where are you taking me?" I asked, curiosity biting at me.  
He looked back at me from where he was in front of me and gave a mused smile "It's a secret place of mine, you'll see it when we get there." was all he said before continuing on in silence. I pouted a little to myself but I didn't press. It was near sunset when he finally brought his horse to a halt in front of mine. We had come to stand is a small clearing that was sloped down in the direction we had been heading. A little stream ran down the hill besides us and in the distance behind the weeping willows that blocked my view of ahead of us, I could hear what sounded like it was trickling over an edge. Silver stepped forwards when he had dismounted and motioned me over to the willow branches that hung in front of us "Close your eyes.." he whispered, taking my hand into his. I do as I'm told and before I know it I'm being led through the curtain of branches. The first thing I feel is a deep, cool rush of wind that had been hidden from us from within the trees. I think it feels amazing and I long to open my eyes. It felt like forever until I finally heard the magical words "Okay, Twilight, you may open them."

I had to wait for my eyes to get use to the suns blinding daggers of pain before I could actually see what he was showing me. What I saw though, just blew my mind. It was truly one of the most beautiful views I had ever seen. In front of me lay the lake and across from us on the otherside rested my village. From where I stood I could see the villagers heading home from their shops or from their loved ones houses. It looks so peaceful there, like nothing bad could ever happen. I felt Silver's eyes on me after a while and I realized that he was probably waiting for me to say something to him. I cleared my throat and turned to him, a bright grin plastered on my cheeks "This is AMAZING! You have a view of the whole village from here! It's... it's almost like you were watching over us..." I thought out loud as I looked back over at my village. The street lamps had been lit and from where I stood it looked made it look even more lovely.  
He nodded at me, looking quite pleased with himself "I'm glad you like it, Twilight." He said. He then blinked, looking down at my hand and finally realizing that he was still holding it. He quickly let go of it and muttered me a small apology, his cheeks tinted a slight red. I laughed at him and told him it was alright.  
He takes in a breath then to calm himself before looking out over the lake "I come up here when I start feeling too lonely. It's the last place I ever saw Blaze..." He whispered, looking up at the sky.  
I nodded to him and give him a soft look as I wondered "What was she like?"  
Silver looked over at me with wide eyes, as if the question had caught him off guard "Blaze?" he said and I nodded, waiting. It was a long pause from him before he spoke again. I guessed he had to be thinking and was caught up in a distant memory of her. But, finally he smiled and looks up a the last place he saw her "She was a good friend. She was always beside me... helping me to defeat Iblis where ever he may have popped up next. She always knew the right thing to do, and she was always there for me when I needed the comfort. She was... well, probably one of the most loyal friend anyone could ask for... She always thought," he laughed a little as a few tears trickled down his face at remembering "That I was niave... but she had liked that about me..."  
I took in his words as he spoke and felt my heart break for him. Blaze sounded like she had been an amazing person and that she just hadn't deserved what must have happened to her... But, what HAD happened to her? I didn't have to ask as my question became answered as he continues. "She stood beside me until the end, when she gave up herself in order to seal Iblis within herself. She had used the chaos emeralds to make herself a vessel to hold the flames within herself... to forever banish Iblis, and herself, from this world... I had tried to be the vessel myself, but.. I wasn't strong enough..." he said, his voice cracking. He turned then away from me, tears spilling off his cheeks as he leans forwards against a tree and pounds a fist against it.  
It was, painful.. to watch him and I just couldn't stand there and keep at it. I went up behind him and wrap my arms around him, feeling myself begin to cry as well as if all the agony inside the both of us had become too much for either of us to carry. He was take by surprised as my arms slipped around him but he didn't try to shrug me off. When he realized that I too was weeping, he turned towards me and returned my embrace. We sank to the ground and stayed like that for quite a while, comforting eachother in our losses. When we finally began to stop, he let go of me and stood, holding out his hand to me. I wiped my eyes and took it, giving him a smile. Once on my feet he gave me one last hug and whispered "Thank you.." into my ear. I pull away from him and tip my lips crooked "We've both needed that." was all I say before pulling away completely. I looked back over at the village and saw that the moon had rose to the top of the sky "We better hurry back and make camp with what little night we have left."  
He nodded to me and led me back to the horses, both of us feeling better about our misfortunes than ever.

The moon had started it's long journey down by the time we reached my camping spot from the first night. I jumped down from the carriage and went about unhooking my horses and getting everything prepared while I had Silver start a fire. I fed the horses and then set up a make-shift sleeping bag for Silver using a few blankets I had in the carriage. Afterwords I set up my own sleeping bag and got out a couple of canned food I had brought with me. That night we dinned on cream corn and a can of beans as we both shared our Iblis stories back and forth "And then I kicked it in the face and it died." I finished, laughing.  
He had found how I had told the story to be quite funny as he let out a throaty laugh "Really? You kicked a Stalker in the face?" the silver hedgehog laughed.  
I nodded proudly and stood up, clentching my fist to my breast "I, Twilight the Hedgehog, am YOUR protector and I will defeat all those who may stand before me!" I declared, stating my own personal quote from back then.  
Silver gave me a fond smile and clapped "Very Heroic, indeed, Twilight." he chuckled.  
I sat back down and punch him slightly in the shoulder "Don't joke about me, you meanie!" I giggled, grinning brightly.  
We both stuck our tongues out at each other before laughing. When all was said and done though, we ended up going quiet as Silver said "Blaze used to be fearrf for being one of Iblis's creatures back in the day.. She controlled fire, you see... so people assumed she was one and were scared." he said sadly, looking over at me "Even I was nervous about her, but after our first time fighting Iblis side by side, we became best friends." he finished.  
I gave him a sympathetic look and place a hand on his shoulder to comfort him "She must have been very happy to have someone like you when everyone else treated her like crap." I say, my voice soft.  
He nodded and places his own hand on top of mine, giving me a smile in the process "Yes, she was. I think if you met her, she'd like you." he gave me a smile and I laughed.  
"Makes me wish I would have known you both during the Age of Flames... we probably would have made a great team!" I said, again clentching my first. I heard him give a laugh and I knew that with that, the tense air of conversation was passed. I stood up then and stretched, giving a yawn and placing my hands on my hips "I'm getting tired, okay? Imma head to bed before the sun comes up," I said, pointing over in the direction the moon was beginning to vanish in "You better get some sleep too." I finish before, quickly, I lean down and give him a quick kiss on his cheek. Before he can even react I'm turning away and ran over to my sleeping bag to tuck in.  
Silver hadn't expected anything like that to happen and he had his hand on the spot where my lips had touched. The hedgehog then stood up, smiling a little to himself as he still felt the warmth of my lips to his skin "Huh..." he said under his breath "I've never been kissed before.." he muttered as he threw a few more branches on the fire and went to his own pallet. Silverstreak came and lay beside him as he rested his head down, as if the horse had grown fond of the other hedgehog. Silver patted his side a couple of times before resting his head down and going to bed, still smiling to himself about the kiss. He had liked it, he realized, and now that he thought about it, he wished he could have returned it. But he couldn't now... and probably never will as he remembered that the girl was going to be leaving the forest the next day. He suddenly felt very alone at that thought and the smile faded as he went to sleep, half-wishing that the next day wouldn't come.

In the morning I woke up to find Silver going about the camp, feeding my animals, putting the fire out entirely, and even folding up the blankets he had slept in. I sit up and stretch, pop all those lovely things that can be popped,and then stand. He hadn't yet notice my being awake so I decided I'd sneak up behind him as was gathering up my little pans from last night's meal "Good morning Silver!" I chirped happily. I had apparently surprised him because at that moment, he practically jumped out of his fur as he turned to see what horrible, terrifingly vicious creature had announce a good morning to him. He calmed when he saw it was me and lets out a sigh of relief, smiling to me afterwords "And a lovely morning to you too, Twilight."  
I laughed at him and walked passed him to the carriage to get us a couple of apples out to eat "We'll eat us some food before we head out, alright?" I said, tossing one to him. He caught it, blinking as he took a small bite "Are you not in a hurry?"  
"When was I ever?" I said, turning around and leaning against the old wood of the carriage "I'll get there when I get there."I said threw a mouthful of apple skin and flesh.  
He nodded at that and finished off his apple before taking my pans over to a small stream to wash them off. He then put them in their rightful place in my carriage. By than I had hitched up the horses and climbing up into the driver's seat "We better get going, shall we? I wanna make it to the fork in the road before the sun starts to go down." I said, nodding towards the sun that had been a it's highest point ever since we had woken. Silver nodded, but he didn't look very enthusiastic about it. I wondered why but before I could question it he climbed up and changed the subject "If you move at a fast enough speed, you should make it to your village about sundown." he told me, giving me a small smile. I gave him a suspicious look but nodded and snapped the reins to get the horses going.

We travelled in mostly silence until we were nearing the end of my journay through the magical forest. I was beginning to feel a little chilly as the pre-winter winds blew through the trees. I asked Silver to take over the reins while I zipped up my hoodie and stuck my hands into my pockets. In an instant my eyes grew wide, making Silver look at me in panic like something bad was happening that he didn't know of "What's the matter?" he asked me, a worried expression clouding his face.  
I looked over at him before looking down at my hand as I pulled out my mother necklace. I had completely forgot about it until now, and it felt warm in the palm of my hand "It's... my mothers necklace..." I whispered, half to myself. Silver looked over at the trail before looking quickly back at my hand "It's a pretty little thing," he said in his soft voice "Why don't you put it on?" he asked, glancing at me before looking back at the road. I blinked as thought about. It hadn't crossed my mind, strangely, that I could wear it until now. I looked at the painted metal symbol before nodding and bringing it up around my neck. I clasped it shut and let my hands drop, one of them catching onto the necklace and lifting it for me to look at "I gave this to her last year for her birthday... I had just found it, lying on the ground while I was tilling our garden. I thought it looked pretty so I repainted it and gave it to her.. She had worn it everyday up until a few days ago when she passed away in the fire..." I said to him, feeling pained at talking about it. I held it tight in my hand for a while before I finally looked over at SIlver and smiled "She was really the only person I had to talk to... I didn't have many friends since most of the girls in the village hate me for being a 'slut', though I'm not. I've never been with anyone.." I laughed a little "And most guys talk with me through their legs and don't listen to a word I say..." I added. Silver frowns at hearing that and shook his head. He obviously didn't think any of that was right "You've been the only person besides my mother that I could talk to and enjoy it." I said, giving him another smile. He returned the smile but looked away "You've been the only person I've talked to since Blaze sacrificed herself..." He said. He took on the same look than that he had, had before we had left the campsite.  
"Silver... are you okay?" I asked. He looked over at me and nodded, giving me a little smile. It was fake though, I could tell, which made me sigh and look forwards "You know, you can tell me anything. Ask me anything too!" I said, glancing at him.  
"I know, but, I told you it was nothing." he said, giving me another small, fake smile.  
I sighed again and rolled my eyes as I glanced over at him "You know, you could at least smile like you mean it~" I said, singing the last five words before continuing "Save some face, you know you've only got one, change your ways! While you're younge." I giggled, singing just a few words from the beginning of the song.  
Silver smiled again and this time it actually had some feeling to it "Now theres something I'm going to miss.." He said, his soft voice low and tainted with grief.  
I looked at him a little confused, my ear twitching a bit "What's that?" I asked.  
"Your voice.. I'll miss hearing you out sing every bird in the forest." He chuckled, his sad eyes betraying is attempt at making me think he was okay.  
I laughed a bit and gave him a bright smile "Is that all you're gonna miss?" I asked with a small tilt of my head.  
He shook his and leans back looking up at the sky "I'm also going to miss your smile and your positive attitude."  
I gave him a small, soft smile "I'm going to miss you too, Silver.." I said. At that moment we reached the end of the trees and came out into the opened. I took the reins back and pulled on them to stop my horses "Welp, looks like this is where he part." I said, realizing then how sad those words sounded to me.  
He nodded and jumped out from the carriage, looking up at me with sad eyes, though I could tell he was trying to hide it "Maybe we'll see eachother again some day."  
"Maybe," I giggled, scooting over to the side he was on and leaning down to hug him. He leans up to return the hug before pulling away and looking at me through now serious eyes "Twilight, please, don't tell anyone that you met me here, okay?" He said and before I could ask why he added "They'd all be coming to the forest to see for themselves if they found out and my barrier isn't strong enough to hold them all out." he said.  
I stared at him for a moment before finally giving an understanding nod "I promise, SIlver, I won't." said "But I'll never forget you..."  
"You're always welcomed in my forest, Twi." he smiled, suddenly looking a little happier. I laughed at the nickname and nodded.  
"If you ever want to see me again, just look out across the lake to the docks, I'm usually there."  
He seemed to lighten up at that and nodded before standing back and waving to me "Take care, Twilight! May we meet again soon!" he called as I snapped the reins and began my journey home. I called a "So Long!" back, feeling suddenly very lonely as I kept going. I even considered going back but when I looked behind me, Silver had vanished. I banished the idea then and kept going onward, feeling tears begin to swell in my eyes as I realized I was yet again left alone.


End file.
